A Late Birthday Wish
by OrangeSky99
Summary: Trent just forgot a very special event, or so Claire thought. but did he really?


**A/N this is one lame ass fanfiction of Trent and Claire. I dont know if it even deserves a review. but if you decide to read it anyway, please be aware of extreme cheesiness and grammar failures.****  
**

* * *

Claire stared at Popuri's pendant for quite a long time before Popuri realized it. "Pretty, isn't it?" she beamed; her index finger touched the shinny pendant delicately.

"Kai gave me this last summer."

"it's really pretty." Claire commented. "Kai sure does know how to please his women, doesn't he." The blonde farmer sighed.

Come to think of it Trent never really gave her anything special. Well, Claire thought his love was the only thing she could ever ask for. But Claire was no saint, she's a normal girl that's hoping for her boyfriend to be more passionate about their relationship. Let alone a gift, even a date was rare because they were both always so busy. She sighed at the thought of those times since they began dating from a year ago.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Popuri asked when the blonde girl's spacing out.

"I'm okay..haha! let's head home now! it's getting pretty hot up here." Claire laughed nervously while regaining the strength of her numb feet after sitting for a long time. They had been chatting at the usual spot by Harvest Goddess' lake for nearly an hour, like they always do at sunny Sunday morning.

"Oh, Claire, I almost forgot to give you this. Happy birthday!" Popuri said cheerfully, handing her a pretty box wrapped in green glossy paper, her favorite color.

"eh? Good Goddess, I forgot that today's my birthday.." her eyes flared with surprised. "Silly me, how could I forgot my own birthday?"

She unwrapped her present and suppressed a shriek as she saw a pretty flower bracelet. Claire glomped her best friend Popuri with delight. "This is so pretty! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it. Wear it always, never ever lose it, or we're not friends anymore, alright?" the pink haired girl said jokingly.

They separated way and Claire headed straight to her farm. She opened her mailbox to find that she had received many birthday cards from the townspeople. She was so happy until she noticed that she hadn't see her boyfriend all day.

"Does he remember my birthday?" Claire muttered

"Well, I guess I'll go to see him now and see for myself."

Elli beamed when she saw Claire entered the Clinic, and greeted her sweetly. She gave claire her birthday greeting, the blonde farmer smiled and thanked the nurse, then asked her if she could see Trent right now.

"Sure." Elli nodded, and Claire headed straight to Trent's working place.

"Claire." A man in white robe smiled as he saw a certain blonde peeking in from behind the curtain. Claire smiled and seated herself on the chair across Trent's working table. "How are you feeling today?" Trent asked. "Just fine." She answered half heartedly, disapointed. _No sign of him remembering my birthday,gees._

"Are you busy now?"

"Yes, actually. I'm doing a research on Lilia's medicine."

"I see."

Claire sat and watched Trent in silence, waiting for him to say something. She fondled her fingers nervously. Trent merely glanced at her and sighed.

"So, do you have anything you wanted to say?"

Claire grimaced at the question. She just stared at Trent's face and got up angrily "okay, I'll be going now if you're that busy." She said coldly, and stormed out the clinic in anger.

_What was that. He doesn't care for me at all. Even Popuri, and all the town's people remember my birthday. Why doesn't he?_ Tears are pooling on her eyes, which she quickly wiped away of her flushed face. She ran back to the farm, grabbing her faming tool and began to do work, ploughed the land furiously as if to forget her sadness.

It was past afternoon when Claire completed all the works for the day. With sore body she dragged herself to the hot spring, washing up and quickly returned back to the farm, thinking of sleeping early but the thought disappeared quickly when she saw Trent's sitting in front of her door, with the scarf Claire made for him last winter wrapped on his neck, and he was rubbing his frozen fingers.

"Trent?" The doctor tilted up his head at Claire's voice, he smiled at the sight of his lover, but soon grimaced and glared at her solemnly.

"Why are you still wondering around? It's almost late. " he scolded. "I was waiting for you."

"Why? Do you have anything to say?" Claire snapped at him harshly. "If you dont then I'm going to sleep early tonight."she then made her way to enter the house, but Trent gripped at her wrist.

"Let me go." She warned dangerously. Trent sighed at the cold treatment. He put his hand inside his coat's pocket and pulled out a little pink box.

"Happy Birthday, Claire." he murmured,slightly blushing,and gripped her hands at it.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late..and I shouldn't say anything to defend myself,but... this ring arrived later than I expected, I meant to give you this as fast as i could, but..."

Claire was just staring at her boyfriend, wordless, trying to process the whole thing. She then realized she was being insecure, got mad for no reason, and sense of guilt came rushing later. she couldn't meet Trent's eyes.

"Trent..I.." tears are already pooling on her clear glassy eyes. Before she can say anything Trent caught her in an embrace, and she began to sob.

"Silly girl." He chuckled. The doctor lifted his lover's chin and kissed her delicately. He was about to hug her again when his eyes cought a shiny flower bracelet on Claire's wrist.

"That's a pretty bracelet." He commented. "A gift from someone?"

"Ah, this?" Claire raised her arm to show Trent her bracelet.

"Yeap. a gift from someone special." Claire smiled naughtily; she examined Trent's face expression. He's obviously suspicious of something.

_Ah, this person actually knows how to get jealous after all._ She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" the man grumbled irritatedly.

"This is from my best friend Popuri. Who do you think i got it from?" she giggled as Trent sighed in relieve.

"Can I open this?" Claire took the ribbons off before Trent could answer her. She gaped in awe, closing her mouth as she saw a shinny white gold ring with a pretty turqoise stone attached to it.

"I get into so much trouble getting this." Trent sighed. "I was expecting this to arrive this morning but the delivery was late, as soon as it arrived I rushed to your farm. Sorry.. lame excuse, huh?" he forced out a laugh, expecting Claire to throw a fit but Claire leaned in and kissed him sweetly instead.

"Trent..this is so beautiful..are you sure you're giving me this?"

A nod. "hm. And I got another present to give to you. Close your eyes."

"More present? But..why..what is it?"

"Just close your eyes."

Claire pouted in disapproval, but complied at last.

"You can open your eyes now."

Claire opened her eyes impatiently, and she saw Trent offering her a beautiful blue feather. She just couldn't believe her eyes.

"Claire, will you marry me?" Trent said firmly.

She blinked, and blinked, and pinched her cheek.

_This is not a dream, right?_

Trent chuckled at Claire's childish action, he helped pinched her cheeks and laughed when the girl writhed in pain.

"That really hurts!" she cried and pinched her boyfriend back in revenge. Trent gathered her in his arm and kissed the red spot where he had pinched her before.

"So? Your answer is?" he asked nervously.

"Yes..Yes, Trent. I will marry you!" Claire laughed with tears still lingering on the corner of her eyes, and they shared a kiss for the third times that night.

_Hey, maybe having a stoic,__unpredictable boyfriend wasn't bad at all._ Claire thought, as she closed her eyes and savored Trent's warmth that warped her body and lips.

_Life's so much more interesting when it's full of surprises._

* * *

end


End file.
